The present applicant has proposed a residual pressure release valve disposed between a fluid pressure supply source, which supplies a pressure fluid, and a fluid pressure device, which is operated by supplying the pressure fluid thereto, for discharging residual pressure fluid remaining between the fluid pressure supply source and the fluid pressure device (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-145985).